514th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Fighter Interceptor |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} The 514th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force (USAF) organization. Its last assignment was with the 31st Air Division at Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, Minnesota. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support group for the 319th Bombardment Group in Italy at the end of World War II. After the end of combat in Europe, it deployed to Okinawa, where it was inactivated. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 475th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated as the 514th Air Service Group in late 1944, absorbing its personnel and equipment from the 306th Service GroupAbstract, History of 514th Air Service Group, Dec 1944-Jun 1945 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) as part of a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. The group drew its personnel and equipment from the disbanded 306th Service Group The 514th was designed to support a single combat group. Its 940th Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 764th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. The 514th supported the 319th Bombardment Group in Italy, then returned to the United States for transfer to the Pacific Theater. The group sailed from Naples, Italy to Boston, Massachusetts. Upon arrival in the United Stated members of the group received 30 day leaves, following which the group reassembled in South Carolina. The 514th staged through Fort Lawton, Washington and the Caroline Islands before arriving on Okinawa. The unit performed same mission on Okinawa as it had in Italy. The group was awarded credit for participation in the Ryukus Campaign.AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits, Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 71 http://www.usafpatches.com/pubs/AFP900-2Vol1Bk1.pdf. (Part 1) , p. 415 It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War The 514th was redesignated as an air defense group, reconstituted and activated at Minneapolis-St Paul International Airport in 1953. with responsibility for air defense from its base in the upper midwestern United States. The group was initially assigned the 18th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at Minneapolis-St Paul Airport, where it flew World War II era North American F-51 Mustangs.Cornett & Johnson, p.114 as its operational component. The 18th FIS had been assigned directly to the 31st Air Division. The group replaced the 72nd Air Base Squadron as host active duty USAF unit at Minneapolis-St Paul Airport. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p.147''See'' Abstract, History of 514th USAF Infirmary, Jan-Jun 1953 (retrieved June 20, 2012) The 18th FIS upgraded to North American F-86 Sabre jet fighters in July then to a later model F-86 in December. It finally replaced its F-86s with airborne intercept radar equipped and HVAR rocket armed Northrop F-89 Scorpions in January 1954. In September 1954, the 18th FIS moved to Alaska and was reassigned. A second operational squadron, the 337th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, was then activated and assigned to the group in 1954.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p.417 The 337th FIS flew F-89s while assigned to the group.Cornett & Johnson, p. 127 The group inactivated with its mission, personnel and equipment being transferred to the 475th Fighter Group (Defense) in 1955 Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Fact Sheet, 53rd Weapons Evaluation Group (formerly 475th Fighter Group) 2/24/2009 (retrieved March 3, 2012) as part of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The group was disbanded once again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 514th Air Service Group : Activated on 27 December 1944 : Inactivated on 4 January 1946 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 514th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 18 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Unknown, 27 December 1944 - July 1945 (probably XV Air Force Service Command until January 1945) * VII Bomber Command, ca. 3 July 1945 - 4 January 1946 * 31st Air Division, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadrons * 18th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 February 1953 – 1 September 1954Fact Sheet, 18th Fighter Squadron 1/4/2006 (retrieved March 3, 2012) * 337th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 8 July 1954 – 18 August 1955Fact Sheet, 337th Flight Test Squadron 4/7/2008 (retrieved March 3, 2012) Support Units * 514th Air Base Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 514th Materiel Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 514th Medical Squadron (later 514th USAF Infirmary), 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 764th Air Materiel Squadron, 27 December 1944 - 4 January 1946Abstract, History of 764th Air Materiel Squadron, Dec 1944-Jun 1945 (retrieved Jan 4, 2012) * 940th Air Engineering Squadron, 27 December 1944 - 4 January 1946 Stations * Serragia Airfield, Corsica, France 27 December 1944 - 8 January 1945 * Capodichino Airport, Naples, Italy, 8 January 1945 - 16 January 1945 * Bradley Field, CT, ca. 25 January 1945 - ca. 25 January 1945 * Columbia Army Air Base, South Carolina, ca. 25 February 1945 - 26 April 1945 * Fort Lawton, Washington, May 1945 - May 1945 * Kadena Air Base, Okinawa July 1945 - 33 July 1945 * Machinato Air Base, Okinawa 3 July 1945 - 4 January 1946 * Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, Minnesota, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Aircraft * North American F-51D Mustang 1953 * North American F-86A Sabre 1953 * North American F-86F Sabre 1953-1954 * Northrop F-89D Scorpion 1954-1955 Awards and Campaigns See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 71 Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0514 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Minnesota Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953